


I Wait

by darkfusionx



Series: Pieces of My Heart [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jilted lover drabble. This is my first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wait

I wait.

I listen.

The air is still.

Suddenly, the sounds of their love making break the silence.

She whispers his name as she begs for her release.

I listen.

Heart shattered.

My growing rage is the color of their passion.

He groans.

She's close now.

He's closer.

Closer to his heavenly bliss.

I feel numb as she yells his name.

He grunts as he has spilt his essence inside of her.

Gone is my memories of him.

She says breathlessly, I love you.

He says, yeah me too.

I listen.

I leave with our baby.

Life grows, one ends.


End file.
